


Far Too Long

by Aedyn



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedyn/pseuds/Aedyn
Summary: Their trip is about to get a longer and Beck just can't wait to tell Johanssen how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been watching The Martian a lot lately, and I just really like the chemistry between Johanssen and Beck (little of it that we get to see in the movie). So this was just a quick thing I wrote. Let me know what you think! Feedback welcome!
> 
>    
> 9/13/18: Been crazy busy with work and fighting writer’s block but still working on the next chapter. I work on a lot of stories at once and go back and forth between them, so sometimes I'll get a kick on one story and knock out several chapters at once and ignore the others a bit. Rest assured though I am working on all of my posted stories!
> 
> Kudos make me write faster. =)

Beck lay in his bed staring at the white austere ceiling.  He had been staring at the ceiling for over an hour with no desire or even ability to fall asleep.  _Screw it._   He sat up in bed and turned and planted his feet on the floor. 

“Another 500 days,” he said out loud, exasperated.  He threw up his hands in defeat.  “I can’t do it.”  He grabbed his shirt that he had just tossed on the floor when he’d gone to bed.  But he was not going to get any sleep tonight.  Not at least until he took care of this problem.  He finished dressing then left his small room. 

It didn’t take him long to reach Johannsen’s door.  He lifted hand to knock but then stopped himself.  _It’s not fair to her,_ he thought to himself.  He knew that if she didn’t feel the same way, it would just make the next 500 days awkward. 

“Damn it,” Beck muttered under his breath.  “I need a drink.”  With a resigned sigh, he turned his back on her door and headed toward the common room.

*****

There were a thousand stars and more shining just beyond the window – a vast eerie blackness punctuated by shimmering dots of light.  Beth Johanssen stared out the window of the common room, contemplating what lay ahead and watching the stars spin lazily by as the hab ring rotated around the central hull of the Hermes.  She’d turned the lights in the room down low, so she could just focus on the stars.  By agreeing to go back for Watney, they’d added over 500 days to an already long trip.  While she was enthusiastically supportive of the decision, it was still a lot to absorb.  Another 500 days until she could lay on the beach.  Another 500 days until she could curl up by the window with a good book and listen to the rain falling outside.

Her reverie was broken by the sound of footsteps.  _Damn it.  Can I not get five minutes to myself?_   She’d come down here because everyone else was supposed to be asleep.  But she was pleasantly surprised, and her heart gave a slight flutter when she caught Beck’s reflection in the window. 

“Hey,” Beck said and stopped in the doorway when he saw her.  He simultaneously felt a rush of adrenaline and terror.  _Oh, hell._ Resisting her door was one thing.  Johannsen herself standing in front of a window of stars in that adorable gray sweatshirt with the hood pulled up was something else entirely – disarming and unbearably beautiful.

“Hey.”  She didn’t turn to greet him, just continued staring out the window.  “Could you leave the lights down, please?  I like it.”

“So, do I,” he said.  “Wasn’t gonna touch ‘em.”

In the reflection she could see him holding his hands up where she could see them to assure her that the light switch was indeed safe.  She smiled to herself. 

He started towards her then stopped abruptly.  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “Did you want to be alone?  I don’t mean to intrude.”

_If it were anyone else_ , she thought to herself.  “No, not at all.”  

He jerked his thumb towards the door.  “Are you sure?  I know private time is worth its weight in gold around here,” he said. 

“Stay with me,” she said simply.

_What does she mean by that?_   He thought and began to overanalyze, as he was prone to do with anything she ever said to him.  But he couldn’t help thinking about her use of the words “stay with me.”  Was it an offhand comment, or had she chosen those words purposefully?  Then he realized he was taking too long thinking.  He stepped up beside her and joined her in looking out the window.

“Can’t sleep either?”  he asked.  He tried to slyly study her reflection in the window, hoping she just thought he was looking out at a particular star. 

“Nah,” she replied with a slight shrug.  “Just thinking… about stuff.” 

He nodded in understanding.  “Yeah, stuff.” 

She motioned with a jut of her chin towards the window.  “It’s a good view for thinking.”

He stole a furtive look at her, marveling the way the soft shadows cast by the hood fell across her face.  “Yeah, it’s beautiful.”  He looked down at his feet nervously and then back out the window.    

She turned to look at him, her brow furrowed with concern and her head cocked to the side.  “You alright, Beck?” 

He turned to her slightly, so that he could lean his shoulder against the window.  He looked at her for a moment and then rested his head against the glass.  His head was pounding.  “That’s good work you did on those overrides,” he said, ignoring the question.

She grinned with obvious pride and shrugged nonchalantly.  “Thanks.  I do my best work when breaking the rules.”

Beck chuckled.  “I don’t doubt that.  You are some hacker.”

“The best,” she corrected him.

“You sure you’re ok with all this?  You voted last.  I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“No, I’m good.  I mean it’s exciting… and scary,” she said.  “I mean it’s all nonsense anyway right?  Humans flying to Mars?  We gotta be half crazy right to come out here in the first place, right?”

“Easily half,” he laughed.  “Though Martinez might be closer to three-quarters.”

“Well, sure.  I mean someone’s gotta screw up the curve.”    

Giving her an uncertain smile, he patted her on the shoulder awkwardly and said, “I dunno, I think right now I might be the outlier on the craziness scale.”

Her eyes narrowed, and she regarded him curiously.  “Oh yeah?”

“I mean if we’re just talking about Mars, yeah, I’m no crazier than the rest of you.  But if we’re talking about being crazy about you.  You hacked my heart, Joha… Bet… buddy.”  His face instantly flushed a deep red.  _What the hell did I just say?_

Johannsen covered her mouth with her hand to try and stifle a chuckle, but it didn’t work.  “What was that, ‘ _buddy’_?”

Beck sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose with a disbelieving shake of his head.  “Damn it.  That did not come out well.  It uh… sounded better… you know,” he tapped his temple with his forefinger for emphasis, “in my head.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m laughing because I thought it was cute, and not at you,” she said and patted him back on the shoulder with affected awkwardness.     

“Well, thanks, that helps,” he said.  “I think anyway.”

“Well, laughing a little bit at you, if I’m honest,” she teased.

“That helps even more,” he replied.

She turned and leaned her back against the window so that she was much closer to him.  She rested her hands on the cool glass.  A half-grin tugged at her mouth as she lightly tapped her fingers on the pane.  “You want to give that another go, Dr. Beck?”

She was close.  Very close.  Beck shrugged and nodded as he made eye contact with her.  It was too dark, but he imagined he could see the small green flecks in her brown eyes.  “Well, I just meant, you know we’ve added another 500 plus days to our mission.”

“And?” she pressed, playfully with an arched eyebrow.

“It was already hard enough waiting another six months, and I can’t imagine trying to wait now another year and a half on top of that.”  _Stay strong!  You can do this._

Her smile vanished, and her cheeks flushed as her heart began to pound in her chest.  “Wait for what, Chris?”

_Now.  Now.  She said your name!_ “Just… to tell you how I felt about you.  Yeah… um… just that.”

She nodded.  “Mmhmm, mhmm.  Well, why don’t you tell me about it then?”  She bit her lower lip in anticipation.

“Didn’t I?”

She shook her head and clucked her tongue.  “No, you said you couldn’t wait to say how you felt.  Then you danced around it a bit.  I’m still waiting to hear what you really feel.”

It was his turn to chuckle, quite nervously.  He placed one hand on the glass just by her head and leaned in close to her, locking eyes with her.  It was time to be fearless.  “I feel a little guilty.”

She swallowed, trying to steel her nerves.  “Why’s that?”

“I want to go back for Mark.  I absolutely do.  But, there’s a side benefit which I can’t deny I find very attractive, and that’s spending another 500 days with you.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide her smile.  “You’re such a dork. A cute dork.”  She leaned up gave him a quick peck on the lips, much to his surprise and to hers. _Oh shit, what did I just do?_

He considered his options for a moment, and then he committed himself before he had a chance to back out.  He raised his hand slowly to her face.  Pushing aside the soft fabric of the hood and cupping her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, pressing her body against the glass. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist, returning his kiss eagerly.  When they stopped to take a breath, she said softly, “Well, hi there.”  She then rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  The warmth of his sweatshirt and the beating of his heart were intoxicating. 

“Hi,” he replied laughingly. 

She nestled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. “You realize, you’ve made things terribly complicated for us.  Lewis will kill us if she thinks we’re up to something.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry…”

She lifted her head and looked at him.  Then she rolled her eyes and giggled.  “You’re too easy, Beck.  I’m a hacker.  I like complicated!” she said, grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him in and kiss him again.  “And remember, ‘I do my best work when breaking the rules.’” 

He gave her a roguish grin.  “Well, let’s break a few rules then.”

"'You hacked my heart'? Seriously?"  She mumbled into his mouth as they kissed under spinning stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Beck's special day.

“Happy birthday to you!  Happy birthday to you!  Happy birthday, dear Chris!  Happy birthday to you!”  Lewis, Vogel, and Martinez sang together – not quite in tune - as they presented Beck with a cake that had been freeze-dried probably two years before, but still, it was the thought that counted.

Beck clapped and laughed.  “Do you take requests?  How about some Petty?  A little ‘Learning to Fly’?”

“What are you sixty, Beck?” Johanssen teased.  “Russian Grunge Opera is the best new thing that no one asked for.”

Beck turned to her.  “You’re kidding right?”

“No, that’s a thing,” Vogel assured him.  “German teens love it.” 

“No requests when I’m sober,” Martinez said. “You know my rule.”

“Yeah, sorry, you’re lucky you got “Happy Birthday,’” Lewis said apologetically.  “Though, I could maybe try some ABBA?”

Beck grimaced.  “I think I’ll take the Russian thing, thanks.”

Beck and Johanssen were seated on a small couch in common area, where Johannsen had lured him under false pretenses - making out while everyone else was working on projects - for his surprise birthday party.  She had been extremely disappointed in the lack of decorations available.  She really wanted his birthday to be special.  But storage on the Hermes was at a premium, and while there had been some small amount of Christmas decorations allowed onboard, she hadn’t been able to find anything birthday related other than the cake. 

Johannsen had made herself comfortable, shoes kicked off, leaning back against the arm of the couch, feet tucked under her.  She really wanted to slide the couple of feet across the couch and cuddle up against Beck.  But they couldn’t do that, not yet.  It had only been a couple of weeks since their first kiss, and they were still doing a good job of hiding their sidelong glances at one another, and their attempts to spend more time together.  _You have to behave_ , she reminded herself.

Lewis carried the cake over to a table and then motioned to Beck.  “Come on, birthday boy, you have to cut your cake.  Oh, I guess we’ll need a knife.”  She wandered over to the cabinets at the end of the room in search of one.

Beck acquiesced and pushed himself up off the couch.  He offered his hand to Johanssen, presumably to help her up.  She grasped it tightly, not wanting to let go, and he gave her a knowing wink before releasing her hand, though it took her an extra second before she let him go.

“What was that?” Martinez asked, a gleam in his eye, and the corner of his mouth turning up.  He pointed to Johannsen and then looked to Vogel.  “You saw that right?”

Beck shot Martinez a death glare, and Johannsen’s cheeks flushed.

“No, don’t know what you’re talking about.  Let’s have cake,” Vogel said with a friendly nod to Johanssen, rubbing his hands together expectantly.

As they approached the table Johanssen’s face fell.  “It doesn’t have candles!” Johanssen laughed and turned to Beck, puckered her lips and gave a pouting look.  “Sorry, Beck.”

He shrugged and waved it off.  “Well, you know that whole fires and spaceships thing.  This is really sweet guys.”

Lewis, returned with the silverware and a large knife.  “What’s going on?”

Vogel pointed to Martinez and shrugged.  “Nothing.  He’s just gone a little… verrückt.  Thought he saw a space bug outside the window.”

Lewis’ eyes narrowed suspiciously.  “’Space bug’?”

Martinez shrugged.  “Could happen.”

Lewis handed the knife to Beck.  “Alrighty, let’s have cake.  And Martinez, let’s push up your next psych eval with Dr. Beck.”

When they weren’t looking, Johannsen squeezed Vogel’s arm and mouthed a silent “thank you.”

Once the cake was cut and slices handed out, they had seated themselves around the table.  Johannsen had chosen a seat on the opposite side of the table from Beck, lest she invite further investigative questions from Martinez.  However, she was not so far from Beck that she couldn’t surreptitiously rub her foot against his beneath the table.

Beck shot a glance at Johanssen and smiled.  She was in middle of taking a bite of cake.  _I wonder what that icing would taste like on her skin?_   He quickly tried to banish that thought.

“Sorry, Beck, no candles, no gifts,” Lewis said. 

“No gifts?” Martinez asked, shock on his face.  “Did you forget that kick-ass song we just rocked?”

“Right, there’s that,” Lewis said. 

“Still think your guys’ rendition of Petty would’ve really gotten this party going,” Beck said and took a bite of cake.  An expression of pleasant surprise spread across his face.  “You know, for space cake, this isn’t too bad.”

“Hopefully, this isn’t the worst birthday you’ve ever had,” Lewis said.

 “Oh, oh,” Martinez began excitedly, “are we going to tell worst birthday ever stories?  Mine’s pretty good.”

They all laughed.

“No, on the contrary, I’d say this is one of the best,” Beck replied with a genuine smile, giving Johannsen’s leg a nudge with his foot. 

“Now, you’re just being polite,” Lewis deadpanned.

Beck let out a sigh and gestured to Martinez next to him with his fork.  “Alright, Martinez, let it out.  I know you’re bursting at the seams.”

He clapped and leaned forward on the table.  “Yeah, so my 21st birthday…”

“Oh God, this can’t be good,” Lewis said with a roll of her eyes.

“Nah, it’s funny.  So, my cousin Jorge, says ‘hey man, you’re 21 today.  Let’s drive down to Tijuana.’”

“Yeah, I’m with Lewis on this one.  No, story that starts with going to Tijuana can have a good ending,” Beck said.

“What’s so bad about this Tijuana?” Vogel interjected.

Beck pondered it for a moment.  “You know your German history, Vogel?”

He nodded his assent.

“Imagine Berlin during Weimar.  That’s kind’ve like Tijuana.”

“Mein Gott,” Vogel said with a chuckle.  “Sounds like the perfect place for Martinez.”

“Yeah, make jokes I don’t get,” Martinez said and then pressed on as if he hadn’t been interrupted.  “Anyway, we get to Tijuana and Jorge says ‘let’s check out this killer strip club.  I hear it’s totally legit.’”

Lewis held her hand up.  “Alright, Martinez, I’m going to stop you right there.”

Martinez feigned a hurt expression. “Aww, but I didn’t get to the good part where I got drunk and ended up dancing on stage with Foxxy Trish,” he said. 

Johanssen perked up her head and giggled.  “Shucks, I’ve heard that one!  Now, that is a good story.”

“Yes, thank you!” Martinez said.  “Oh, and I didn’t even get started on the part where I got into a fight with a luchador, who, by the way, turns out was Foxxy Trish’s boyfriend and he ended up being my third cousin.”  He started laughing until he had tears coming out of his eyes and beat his fist on the table. 

“Oh, oh,” Johanssen said leaning forward in her chair excitedly, “and the tattoo!”  She burst out laughing.

The others just looked at each other with bemusement.

“Thank you,” Martinez said pointing finger pistols at Johanssen.  “She gets it.  Man, that night was off the hook.”

“How was that the worst birthday ever?” Beck asked curiously.

Martinez pondered it for a moment.  “Yeah, you’re right.  That birthday was epic.”

Vogel, who had a confused look on his face through the entire story, said, “I know English isn’t my first language.  But I like to think I am pretty good, and I didn’t understand any of that.”

Martinez groaned and pointed accusingly at Lewis. “It’s cause she didn’t let me tell it right.  Come on, I need to go check some systems.  You come with, and I’ll tell you the whole thing.”

Vogel shrugged.  “Sure, I’ve got what,” he glanced at his watch, “like 700 days to burn.  Why not?”

“Happy birthday, buddy,” Martinez said as he walked by Beck and slapped him on the back.

“Thanks,” Beck said with a chuckle.

“Viel Glück!” Vogel said as he followed Martinez out of the room.

“Well, I think I’m going to head to bed,” Lewis said.          

“Oh, already, commander?” Johanssen said, hoping she sounded disappointed, but she couldn’t wait to be alone with Beck.

“Yeah, sorry, Beck.  I’m beat,” she said apologetically.

Beck nodded and stood up. “No, I totally understand.  This was great, thank you!”

“Least we could do for the guy that keeps us healthy,” she replied.  “Night guys.”

Once she was out of the room, an enormous grin covered Johanssen’s face.  “Don’t get too relaxed there, Beck.  This party is not over!”  She hopped from her chair and rushed over to the cabinets in the corner.

Beck watched her bounce across the room with the excitement of toddler that just learned how to run.  “Now, what are you up to?”  he asked suspiciously.

She came back over, holding something behind her back.  “Well, I did get you a present, even if those other bums didn’t!”  She put down a small cylindrical box wrapped in tinfoil.  “Sorry, it’s the best excuse for wrapping paper I could find.”

“No, it’s perfect,” he said.  “Perfect.” 

“So, open it!” she said excitedly.  “Oh, but be careful opening it.”

He grabbed it and carefully peeled back the tinfoil.  Inside was a rolled-up sheet of thick paper.  He laid it on the table and unrolled it, holding it down so it wouldn’t roll back up.  He looked at it, then looked to Johanssen.  She had her elbows on the table, chin resting on her hands as she watched him with wide-eyed expectation.

It was a charcoal drawing of her - a self portrait.  In the bottom corner, rather than a signature, was a pink lipstick print.  He couldn’t help but smile.  _She’s amazing._  

“Do you like it?” she asked.  “It took me about ten tries to get it just right.  I haven’t practiced my drawing skills as much as I should’ve since we’ve been up here.” 

She grinned so big that wrinkles formed around the corners of her mouth.

He looked her in the eyes.  “Best birthday gift ever.”  He could see the relief and joy in her eyes.  “You’ve set an impossibly high bar for your birthday.  I better get started.”

“I can’t wait,” she replied.  “My expectations are astronomical.”

An hour later Beck was back in his room getting ready for bed.  They’d talked for a while – worst birthday stories did in fact come up, and then just sat in silence for a while cuddled on the couch, being extra vigilant about listening for footsteps.  After a quick goodnight kiss outside her room, he’d wandered back to his room where he immediately hung her picture above his bed.  Hopefully, no one would wander into his room and see it.

Beck was just about to turn out the lights and crawl into bed when a soft knock came at the door.  He turned and hit the control panel.

The door slid open and he was greeted by Johanssen standing there with a large red bow stuck to the front of her.  She had on a pair of gray sweats, and, as usual, that gray jacket, zipped up.  _Damn that irresistible gray jacket_. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanssen has one more gift for Beck on his birthday. Things get a little heated in Beck's room.

“It’s still your birthday,” she said in a sing-song voice.  “I got you another present.”

“Good luck topping the first one,” he replied.  “I rather liked it.”

She wiggled her eyebrows.  “Hopefully, you’re not disappointed but the other thing I got you was me.”

“I… um,” he really couldn’t think of what to say.  _Surely to God I am not this lucky._      

“It’s a little chilly out here,” she said.  _He’s hesitating.  Why is hesitating?_

“Oh yeah, come in,” he said and stepped aside.  He closed the door behind her.

“Johannsen…,” he began uncertainly.

She pressed a finger to his lips and smiled.  Grabbing him by the hand she led him over to the bed.  She turned him around so that his back was to the bed.  She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back until he sat on the mattress.  “Just relax, Beck.”  She climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  She leaned down and kissed him, gently biting his lower lip.  His body trembled slightly.  _He’s afraid._   

“I don’t want you to…”

“Regret?” she asked him.  She reached up a hand and gently traced her fingertips down the side of his face. 

He swallowed hard.  “Yeah.”

“Do you want me?”

He nodded.

“Will you still want me tomorrow?  And the day after?”

“Yes,” he said simply, truthfully.  There was no other answer he could give.

“Then don’t say anything and enjoy your present.” 

He moaned softly as she began to kiss his neck, and he put his hands on her waist.  His fingers began to tease the hem of her jacket.  This really was the best birthday ever.

She kissed along his jawline and up to his ear.  She sensed his continued uncertainty and whispered in a sultry voice, “It’s ok.  I want you to touch me.”

Her words sent a tremor through him, and without any further hesitation, he slid his hands beneath her jacket only to realize she wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. He slowly traced his fingers up her sides, causing her to shiver.  Her skin was so soft. Shock and desire ran through him, when one of his thumbs brushed against what he had thought would be the silky fabric of her bra but found only bare skin instead.  She bit his earlobe as he cupped her breast, feeling its warmth and weight in his hand. 

Then she leaned back and unzipped the jacket and began to remove it.

“Could you do something for me?”  he asked.

She arched an eyebrow.  “I can do lots of things for you.  What did you have in mind?”

He blushed.  “Um, could you leave that on.”

“Wait, you want me to stay clothed?”

“No, no.  Please, for the love of Mars leave it unzipped,” he said, his voice heavy with hunger.  “Just... the jacket – leave it on. 

She still regarded him with an inquisitive stare.

He blushed.  “It’s hot, alright.  You look amazing in that jacket.”

She smiled and winked.  “Well, it is your birthday.”  She pulled it back on and popped up the hood, but then she opened the front wide so that he could see her.  Of course, she knew he loved her in that jacket, she just didn’t realize how much.

Beck marveled at her creamy skin.  She put one of her hands on the back of his head and pulled him towards her.  He followed her direction and wrapped his lips around her small, perfect breast.  He loved the taste of her skin.

She let out a hiss as she felt the roughness of his tongue on her nipple, and then he began to gently suck.  She could feel the wetness welling inside her.  She had wanted this… him for so long.  

“Chris,” she moaned breathlessly when he nipped lightly at her nipple with his teeth.

Hearing her say his name like that only turned him on more. 

He kissed her again, and sucked gently on her tongue when she plunged it into his mouth.  She gave him one last kiss before standing up.  Then she slowly with deliberate movement dropped down to her knees in front of him. 

“Beth…”

She pressed her finger to her lips.  “Shhh.”  She undid the button on his pajamas bottoms as she looked up at him.  Her hands disappeared through the opening, and he let out an audible moan when her impossibly soft fingers wrapped around his cock.  _Oh, that’s impressive_ , she mused as she pulled his cock out.  She leaned down wrapped her lips around the head as she began to slowly stroke the shaft.

Beck’s body was electrified.  He planted his hands firmly on the mattress, gripping it tightly to hold himself steady as her tongue swirled around him.

She began to bob her head up and down in time with her stroking, trying to take more of him into her mouth each time she went down.  Beck wasn’t sure how long he would last under these conditions. 

Then Beck heard a strange noise.  He realized she was humming ‘Happy Birthday’ as she was sucking on him – the vibrations it created in her mouth were not unpleasant, and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit.  He was really close now, and he debated if he should let her know.  He wanted to cum in her mouth badly, as he’d often fantasized, but he didn’t want to do anything to make her uncomfortable.

“Uh, Beth,” he said, his breathing heavy.

She released his cock from her mouth and looked up at him but continued to stroke it.  “Is it ok?  Am I hurting you?”

He laughed.  “Oh no, quite the opposite.  But I’m close.  Keep that up and I’m going to cum.”

She licked her lips.  “Then why did you stop me?”  She grinned mischievously.  “That’s kind’ve what I’m going for here.  You know how this works right?  You are a doctor.”

“I… well… I just wasn’t sure,” he stammered.

She raised up and leaned in and kissed him.  Then she pressed her forehead to his.  “I’m going to go back down and make you feel amazing. Sound good?”

He had to fight hard not to cum right that moment, and simply nodded in agreement. 

She grinned and playfully kissed the tip of nose.  “Perfect.”  She slid back down to her knees, took his cock in her hand and wrapped her soft slips around it. 

She moaned around his cock when she felt his fingers entwine in her hair and he helped guide her rhythm.  She tightened her lips around him and accelerated her stroking.  Beck groaned and gritted his teeth when he came.  He flooded her mouth with a rush of cum, and she continued to stroke and suck him as his entire body ached.  Beth tried to swallow as much as she could, but it was starting to run down her chin.  When she was confident she had expended him,  she looked up at him, grinning as she ran her tongue up and down the length of his cock, licking up any bit she had missed.

“Oh, fuck, Beth,” he said, exhaustion in his voice.  He hadn’t had an orgasm like that in years. 

She stood up, licking her lips clean, and straddled him again.  She could feel his cock, still hard, pressing against her inner thigh. 

“Was that alright then?” she asked jokingly.

He laughed and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips and tongue.  “It was amazing.  You’re amazing.”

She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her forehead against his.  “Happy birthday, Beck.”    

“You’ll stay with me tonight?” he asked.

She smiled, sheepishly and nodded.  “Yeah, I’ll stay.  As long as you want me to.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually originally wrote this scene for my other story "The Ends of Mars." But I decided it didn't quite fit the tone of that story, so I reworked it for this story which is a lighter story anyway. Hope you enjoy it!

The lights in Beck’s room were turned down low when Johanssen came back in.  She’d gone to freshen up, get her pajamas, and then stealthily snuck back to his room.  He was seated at the desk in the corner, waiting for her.

“I thought you’d be cozied up in bed,” she said with some surprise. 

He smiled and shrugged.  “I didn’t know which side of the bed you liked, so I decided to wait for you.”

“Very cute,” she laughed.  She dropped a bag of clothes in the corner and then walked over to him.  Leaning down, she smiled sweetly, and then kissed his cheek.  “But I have absolutely no plans of going to sleep at the moment.”

Turning her back on him, she dropped her pajama bottoms to the floor, revealing nothing beneath.  Next she peeled off her shirt and tossed it over her shoulder at him.  He caught it, and his heart started racing again.  Slowly, with precise, measured steps she about-faced and walked up to him.

“Are you tired, Beck?” she asked.

“Not anymore,” he admitted.

“Good,” she winked.  She walked over to her bag in the corner and pulled out a towel and wrapped it around herself.  “Meet me at the shower in five minutes.”

“The shower?” he said hesitantly.  “That’s not…”

“A good idea?” she interrupted and then grinned mischievously.  “Maybe not, but I promise it’ll be something you’ll never forget.”  With that she opened the door and left.

Beck sat there for a few minutes debating whether to follow.  Being together in his room was one thing, but the shower was another thing entirely.  It wasn’t likely anyone would pop in for a late night shower, but it certainly wasn’t impossible.  Still, deep down, he knew he would follow her and that the argument was moot.  He stood up and headed for the shower.

Johanssen was sitting on a bench in the changing room when he entered.  She mocked looking at a watch on her wrist.  “You had me worried for a minute, Beck.”

“My adventurous spirit had to work up it’s nerve,” he replied.  He offered her his hand, and when she clasped it, he quickly pulled her up and against him.  “But I’m quite ready for an adventure now.  I assure you.”  He leaned in and kissed her, nipping at her lower lip.

“Come on,” she said.  She turned from him and dropped her towel and walked to the shower, which was already running and steamed up.  She opened the door and stepped inside, shivering when the warm water hit her skin.

He watched her as she turned to face him and smiled invitingly.  She was breathtaking, and she certainly didn’t seem to mind him watching.  She opened the shower door and stepped inside, shivering when the warm mist hit her skin. 

“Don’t leave me alone, Beck,” she said playfully.  “I might get lost in here.”

“If you get lost in there, then we’re in worse shape than I thought,” he said with a nervous laugh.

She motioned him in.  “This water feels fantastic!”

Beck swallowed hard and quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him.  The shower was not large by any means, but it had enough room for them to stand a couple of feet apart.  Johanssen was leaning against the back wall, eyes on Beck, enjoying the humid warmth. 

Beck’s heart raced in his chest.  His eyes couldn’t help but notice how the water fell on her skin, collected into droplets and rolled down over the irresistible curves of her breasts and thighs.  It was all about overwhelming, and he stepped towards her. 

She held up her hand and wagged her finger at him.  “I’m in charge, Chris.  For now, you just watch.”

From a shelf built into the wall, she grabbed a small tube of soap and squirted it into her left hand.  She rubbed her fingers against her palm to build up a small lather and then started with her neck.  Closing her eyes, she gently rubbed her neck and then her shoulder.  She left a soapy trail on her pale skin as her hands ran down her side and over her hip.  She moved her hand over her thigh and up slowly up her stomach.  Opening her eyes, she bit her lower lip as her hand covered her breast.

Beck had no way to hide his obvious arousal at her display.  His eyes had carefully followed the journey of her hand as it moved across her svelte body and its gentle curves.  He wanted to smell the soap on her neck, feel the softness of her breasts, and the small patch of reddish brown hair between her thighs made him instantly want to know what she tasted like. 

“Do you ever think about me, Beck?” she asked as she slowly and tenderly massaged her breast and stared directly at him from across the short space.

He clenched and unclenched his hands nervously, unable to take his eyes off of her hand and how her slender fingers moved across her silky skin.  “Think about you?  All the time.”

She shook her head.  “No, that’s not what I meant.  Do you  _think_  about me?”

His brow furrowed – she was making it really hard for him to focus.  “Ummm…”

She sighed and giggled at his embarrassment.  “Fantasize.  Ok.  Fantasize.”

Beck’s face went red.  His face was burning up, the already warm room wasn’t helping matters. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, with a triumphant smile.  “Tell me.”

“Tell you...,” he said in somewhat disbelief.  

She nodded slowly to emphasize the point.  “One of your fantasies.”

“Oh, I umm… I’m not sure,” he stammered.  “What you just did in my room has certainly crossed my mind on more than one occasion.”

“Mmmm, I bet. You fantasize about me on my knees, Chris?  If it’s easier, you can just tell me about that one then.  I promise you won’t regret it,” she said, her voice sultry and sweet.  “Just do exactly as I say.  Ok?”

He nodded.  “Sure.”

“Close your eyes.”

Beck grinned uneasily but did as he was told.

“Now, focus on the fantasy and visualize it.  I want details.”

He began talking, voice quiet.  “We’re in the common room on the Hermes, watching the stars go by outside the window.  You’re cuddled up against me on the couch.”

“Mmmm,” she purred.  “That’s a good start.”

“I kiss you deeply, pulling you over onto my lap.  You wrap your arms around my neck and lightly bite my lower lip.  I run my fingers beneath your shirt.”

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was getting into it.  His voice was soft but heavy.  “Beck?”

“Yeah?” he asked without opening his eyes.

“Keep going with the story, but I want you to touch yourself,” she said with a tone finality, to imply he had no alternative but to do what she asked.

Beck swallowed hard and nodded – his cheeks reddened more, if such a thing were possible.  She watched him, paying attention to each movement, the way the muscles in his arms and chest tensed and relaxed as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke it.  She had to resist the strong urge to rush over and touch him everywhere. 

“Go on,” she said, trying to hide the excitement building inside her.  “What do I do next?”

“You pull off your shirt as you straddle me on the couch.  I kiss your jawline then down your neck,” he replied.

A soft a moan escaped her lips as she pressed a hand between her thighs. 

He had to fight against wanting to open his eyes.  He could only imagine what she was doing, and this very real and present fantasy was getting in the way of the one he was trying to share with her.

“Then?” she asked expectantly.  She watched as he slid back forth along his length.  She hungrily wanted to feel him inside her.

“I kiss your breasts,” he replied.  “I wrap my mouth around your nipple and suck it between my teeth.”

“Chris,” she said, her voice catching in her throat and her breathing heavy as she slid a finger inside her.

”You slide off my lap and down onto the floor, on your knees in front of the couch.”

”And why would you want me on my knees, Chris?” she teased.

”I want to feel your lips on me.”

”Then what do I do?” She asks, gingerly rubbing herself against the palm of her hand, pressing her finger a bit deeper.

“You ask me where I want to cum,” he continued.

“What do you say?” she asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.  The sight of her – one hand cupping her breast, the other between her thighs was almost enough to make him cum right then.  “On your fucking face, Beth.  Please,” he begged.  The words slipped out before he could stop them and he was hit with a bit of terror but then saw her smiling and even blushing a bit.

“That’s in your fantasy,” she said in a breathless whisper.  “Where do you want come now?”

“It doesn’t matter.  You’ve already fulfilled my fantasy.  Now, it’s time for yours,” he said huskily.  

He moved forward and cupped her face in his hands, drawing her into a deep, passionate kiss.  Then he kissed along her jaw and down her neck and down to her breasts.  He planted light kisses across her breasts before wrapping his mouth around one.  She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes.  She threaded her fingers trough his hair as he sucked on her breast eagerly.  Then he released it and kissed down her stomach and then down to his knees so he could kiss the insides of her thighs.

 “What are you up to?” she asked.  “I said I was in charge.”

Beck ignored the question and placed a gentle kiss on the red hair between her thighs, causing her to moan.

 “I see what you’re up to, Dr. Beck,” she said, hunger in her voice.  She leaned back against the wall and raised one leg up, hooking it over his shoulder.

Beck pressed his mouth between her thighs and kissed her before tentatively teasing her with the tip of his tongue.  Her entire body tensed up when his tongue found her clit, and he begin to lick it.  Pressing against the back of his head, she forced his tongue harder against her.  Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she licked her lips, her breathing thick as Beck explored every part of her with his mouth.  She clenched her teeth and let out a hiss of breath when, she felt one of his fingers suddenly push inside her.  Skillfully, he worked his finger into a rhythm in time with his tongue.    

“Oh God, Chris.” she whimpered, a shiver running through her, digging her nails into his scalp.  “Don’t stop.”

Chris licked harder, swirling his tongue around her clit, his finger moving in and out of her, his face soaked with her wetness.  Her toes curled and her breath caught in her throat as her heart began to race.  Beck licked quicker, moving his deeper finger as he felt her tighten.

“Oh fuck, Chris.  Stop.  I want you to stop.” 

He suddenly pulled back, his face clouded with concern.  “Was that not ok?”

“That was wonderful,” she replied, her breathing ragged.  “But I want you to fuck me.”

Beck smiled as she removed her leg from his shoulder and stood up.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring directly into his eyes.  He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and hoisted her up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist for additional support.  Then he pushed her against the wall and kissed her, moaning into her mouth as his cock slid inside her.  The feeling of her silky wetness around him was almost more than he could stand.  She lightly bit his tongue.  He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck as he began to move in and out of her.  He bit and sucked at the tender skin of her throat, fucking her against the shower wall.

Her nails left scratches along his back as her face contorted into a mask of ecstasy.  Her fantasy had never been as exhilarating or thrilling as this.  She tried to focus on the feeling of him inside her, stretching her a bit more each time he pushed inside her, until she was completely filled.

“Nnnnh, don’t stop, Beck,” she pleaded.  

He bit her neck, groaning as he pumped into her harder and quicker.

“Oh God,” she cried out when she came.  Her nails dug into his skin and her she tightened and convulsed around his cock as her body shook in his arms. 

Her cries were more than he could bear, he moaned as he began to cum, shooting deep into her, pumping quickly, forcing every drop inside her.

When they were both spent and their hearts had slowed, he carefully lowered her back to the ground.

“Chris, there’s no way we can hide this,” she said, laying her head against his chest.

“Not easily,” he admitted, kissing her shoulder.

“I just want to stay in your room with you.  They’re going to catch us eventually.  We could just go ahead tell Lewis.”

Beck’s face paled.  “I’m not sure about that.”

“Don’t be a chicken, Beck,” she teased.  “What is she going to do?  Turn the ship around and take us back to Earth?”

“She might,” Beck laughed. 

“We’ve got over a year before we get back to Earth.  We can’t hide that long.  Either we stop now, or they find out.”

“Do you want us to stop, Beth?” he asked, only a bit of concern in his voice.

“No.  And even if we could hide it,” she let out a deep sigh.  “I don’t want to.  You make me happy.  I shouldn’t have to try and hide that.”

He smiled, adorably.  “You make me happy too, Johanssen.”


End file.
